oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
SoulStorm Brew
SoulStorm Brew is a highly addictive, non-alcoholic energy drink produced by the Glukkons at SoulStorm Brewery.Lorne Lanning Q&A Feb. 2019 - "Soulstorm is an energy drink. Non-alcoholic, but much more addictive." They can be found either in open crates or in a SoulStorm vendo with a limited set amount available. Two of its notable ingredients are ground-up bones and Mudokon tears. Effects on Mudokons SoulStorm Brew is highly addictive to Mudokons. Drinking as little as a few bottles is enough for a Mudokon to become dependent to the drink. The Glukkons use this side effect to entice Mudokons to work for them, making them dependent on the drink and promising more as long as they are willing to work. Drinking too much of the brew will cause Mudokons to become ill and unwilling to listen to reason or orders. In the case of Abe it also makes his farts highly explosive and able to be possessed. It is currently unknown how SoulStorm Brew affects other species on Oddworld. Cure SoulStorm Brew illness may be cured with the spiritual power given to Abe by the Three Weirdos. It comes in the form of a chest tattoo and, when charged, allows Abe to instantly heal sick Mudokons in a radius around him by chanting. After the events in ''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus'' Alf has taken it upon himself to run a rehab clinic where addicted Mudokons can support each other and get rid of their addiction. Trivia *'SoulStorm' was the original working title for ''Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee''. The remake of Abe's Exoddus due to be released in 2020 also carries the name ''Oddworld: Soulstorm''. Notably, the second capitalized S is omitted in the game title. *Although not seen in Abe's Exoddus, Abe does develop a dependency on SoulStorm Brew and even has to go through rehab because of it.http://www.oddworld.com/2011/05/dear-alf-may-2011-volume-1/ *One of the original concept logos for SoulStorm Brew can be found in Alf's bar in ''Alf's Escape''. *The way the Glukkons entice the Mudokons to work by getting them addicted is very similar to the use of child soldiers in Siera Leone in the 1990's. Children would be kidnapped and given drugs to make them dependent on their kidnappers and force them to fight. *It is suggested that SoulStorm Brew can be made with any kind of bone, not specifically Mudokon bones. In his press conference about the bone shortage, Director Phleg blames the shortage on the destruction of both RuptureFarms and Necrum Mines, indicating that the animal bones left over by RuptureFarms were likely used as well. The amounts of bone powder seen in Bonewerkz would indicate nothing short of mass Mudokon genocide if this wasn't the case. *Blitz packers use canned SoulStorm Brew as ammunition, which either suggests that SoulStorm Brewery survived to some extent or that it was forced to use low grade non-Mudokon bones. Either way, it suggests clearly that these cans of SoulStorm Brew was of such low quality that they were only useful as weapons. Gallery soulstormbrew-concept1.png|Soulstorm Brew logo concept sketches References Category:Industrial Products